Southrons
The Southrons are the dominant race of Men whom dwell in the mountainous areas of the southernmost region of the Kinship, Uriel. A good and noble people, they believe that they were created to guard the paths and byways of the mountains. Travelers can move at a leisurely paces on these paths, safe in the knowledge that a Southron is nearby. Physical Characteristics Build: Stocky and strong, if a bit short by Mannish standards. The rugged environment they call home requires a great deal of strength and endurance. Coloration: The Southrons tend toward darker complexions, with dark or ruddy skins and hair that runs from light brown to black. Eyes are hazel, green, and brown. Height: Males average 5'8" tall and 190 to 210 pounds. Women average 5'2" and 120 pounds. Endurance: Notable. They tend to live in higher, colder altitudes so they are not discomfited by either. They recover quickly from illness. More enduring than most other Mannish kinds, they can travel for 12 hours before needing to stop and rest. Lifespan: Typical for Men, 60-70 years. Special Abilities: Cold resistant. They can work and live in temperatures up to -10 below without trouble. Culture Lifestyle: The Southrons tend to build cities and town directly into the side of a mountain, the most famous of which in Milgaard in the Norther Pass. They are active builders and hard workers. Women and children are taught sword and axe from an early age and taught how to guard the passes. The Southrons guard all of the traveling routes in the mountains, feeling such guardianship to be their sacred duty. The will attack monster races and bandits on sight and often with no questions asked. Plunder taken from killed bandits are returned to the community to ensure the consistency of the local economy. Gods help any monster races that are found living in or preparing top live in mountain chains and ranges inhabited by Southrons. Once such creatures are discovered, the local Southrons to the last person will arm themselves and invade the roost, slaying any monsters they are able to find, and clearing the nest out. At the age of 10 the children, boys and girls alike, are given two years of intensive and extensive weapons training. At age 12 children are sent out alone, armed only with a weapon, a small knife, and a few candles. They are expected to track a monster, kill it, and return the head to the village. Children that return are celebrated and welcomed into the community as adults. If a child returns without the head, they are shamed and typical driven out of the neighborhood. Those children whom don't return at all are mourned by the whole community by wearing all black gaeb for a period of three days. Clothing and Decoration: The Southrons prefer utilitarian dress in the form of loose tunics, trousers, and heavy boots for men, with ankle length skirts for women. The prominent coloring are various shades of brown,with red reserved for military Captains and lavenders and yellows for female. Hats and wool scarves are common and beloved accessories. When celebrating, entertaining important guests, or meeting with Daridan allies they will dress in snappy, eye-catching elven style. Southron men are fond of growing large, prominent beards that are braided into attractive loops and twists, or decorated with jewelry or items of nature such as acorns, small pine cones, or pretty leaves. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous and for life. In an unexpected community twist, women propose to the male; therefore, the line is traced through the female. Marriages are straightforward, with intentions being told to the local Zealot or Missionary, whom then blesses the wedding. Religion: The Southrons don't practice any one religion, per se. They will often pray to The One or to Dali Alur for children sent out on their rites of passage, over sick and mentally ill people, and before going to war but otherwise no special rites or ceremonies.are conduct in the name of a god or Olori. Other Skills and Talents: Southrons are superb at moving quietly and remaining hidden or camouflaged in woodland environments, it would take an elf or a damn good sniffer to ferret them out. Other Factors Demeanor: Aloof, studious, quiet, and intense. They take honor immovably seriously, and to them keeping one's word is akin to a sacred vow. People who display honor and do what they say they will earn a Southron's unfailing loyalty but people whom are flippant, shrug off displays of honor, and drop promises like falling leaves in Autumn are held in the highest contempt. Language: Among themselves they speak the rough, gutteral dialect of Oberim but they also learn Dunnish. Many also elect to become fluent in Quendi. Relations with Others: It has been said that Southrons are difficult to like and, indeed, they are rough around the edges with most other races. They hate monster races of all kinds, and will eed a long time to earn the trust of a rehabilitated orc or one of the Urudun. They seem to genuinely like the Uduan, and often marry them. Southrons have a particularly good and close bond with the Daridun of Uriel, and sometimes marry into that august race. Such unions rare produce the half-elven October Children, most unions produce either a hamun child or an Elvish one. Other Names: Among themselves and most other Mannish cultures they are called Southrons. Some rude people--especially the Easterlings--refer to them by the negative term of hill-men. To the Daridun they are called the Lossori, which means "Noble Ones." Restrictions on Callings: Most Southrons follow one of The Disciplined Callings, among The Wise they produce Doctors, Scribes, and Adventurers. They do not produce The Untouchables. Common Vocations: Southrons usually have Forester, Woodworker (Craftsman), Lumberjack, Guard, and Stone Masons (Smiths).